


Welcome Home, Handsome

by birdflashshipper (kateshines), jarith



Series: I've Loved You Since Forever [7]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Birdflash - Freeform, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, dickwally, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateshines/pseuds/birdflashshipper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarith/pseuds/jarith
Summary: Wally has been gone on an off-Earth mission for several days, and Dick gives him a VERY warm welcome home when he returns.Basically just porn with feelings. Part of a series, but can be read independently.





	Welcome Home, Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another part of me and Viki (Jarith)'s lovely Birdflash roleplay! <3 This was a fun one to write. Enjoy!

Dick was usually the one who had to stay away from home for longer periods of time, mostly because Gotham was further away, and since he couldn’t travel as fast as his lover, he often spent periods of three to four days away from their little home.

It had been six days since Dick had seen Wally, and this time it wasn’t because Dick was away – it’s because Wally was. Barry and Hal needed him for a mission, which required him to go into space.

Yes – his boyfriend wasn’t even on Earth anymore, which was incredibly nerve-wracking. He missed Wally. Arriving home to an empty house without Wally’s signature “Hey, handsome!” greeting made Dick feel… lonely. Not something he had experienced too often.

The first few days went by without too much loneliness; he occupied himself with helping Damian out with a League of Assassins problem and helped Bruce with a mass-escape from Arkham, but then he had nothing else to do and he had to admit that he might be a little _too_ used to having Wally by his side.

There was a silver lining, though – during his trip into Gotham, Jason had given him the finished photographs from their photoshoot. They had agreed to look at their couple’s photos together, but knowing Jason would probably be done with the photos soon, Wally had given him permission to look at his solo photos without him, since he didn’t know how long he would be off-world.

After a long day of patrolling Gotham alongside Tim and Jason, Dick slipped into bed. He had spent the last few nights in the manor in his old room - the bed felt far too big without Wally in it, but tonight, he decided to stay in their house instead of the manor. He missed Wally and wanted to be in a place that reminded him of the speedster.

Dick's heart throbbed slightly. He had planned to ask for Barry's blessing to propose to Wally that week, and he had a plan to propose to Wally yesterday -- he'd had a reservation at a fancy restaurant and everything -- but superhero business called him away.

He understood. He really did. His life had certainly been disrupted by supervillains and missions and patrol enough for him to get it. But it sucked. Seeking a distraction, he reached for the envelope of photos. If the number of the photos was any indication, Jason made an excellent work. Judging by a quick look, it could have been around a hundred photos in the envelope, and after Dick could finally take them in hand, he also ascertained that they had a good quality. Obviously not professional photographer quality but definitely good enough to entertain him in the rest of the night.

His breath hitched seeing the top one.

Wally was laughing in the photo, his fingers playing with the top button of the shirt he was wearing, looking straight into the camera. Jason must have said something funny - or in the opposite, something not funny. It put a smile on Dick's face.

In the next photo Wally had managed to undo the shirt, showing off his well-toned upper body, his muscled abs and that little red trail that disappeared into the black pants. In the third the speedster was climbing on the bed, looking back over his shoulder, his eyes sparkling.

God, he missed Wally so much.

He flipped through the next few photos and his breath hitched as he saw his speedster, eyebrow cocked teasingly, staring directly into the camera as he reached down to undo his pants. Each subsequent snapshot showed his pants drifting lower and lower until he was finally free of the garment. There was an attractive flush across his cheeks. Wally must have been nervous. _Cute_.

The next photo was of Wally’s body from his head to his hips, laying down on the bed, hair splayed out around him, with his thumbs hooked into the elastic of his boxer-briefs. Dick felt the lower half of his body start to respond at the expression on his boyfriend’s face. Jason had perfectly captured the way Wally bites his lip when he’s playing coy.

He needed to remember to thank Jason later.

Over the next few photos, Wally’s pretty eyes looked downward towards his hips, his thick eyelashes partially obscuring his eyes from view as he dragged his boxers down his hips to expose his full erection.

Dick let out a little sigh, and he felt himself getting hard in his jeans. _Damn_. His boyfriend was so gorgeous. It seemed a little ridiculous, he had lived with him for months now, they had sex often and sometimes they even showered together. There were plenty of times when he had seen Wally's naked body - yet seeing the photo, seeing the way his cheeks flushed red and his hands laid on his white thighs and his cock rubbed against his flat stomach... Jesus Christ, his mouth started to water from the sight.

Carefully holding the photos, Dick reached down with his other hand to open his trousers. With small difficulties he managed to finish the task, pushing it down until he could just kick them off. For now he just palmed himself through his briefs.

On the next photo Wally was kneeling, his legs a little bit spread, a hand in his hair, the other on his hips. It was obvious he wasn't used to pose like this, especially not in front of someone who wasn't Dick, yet it turned out to be the most erotic thing Dick had ever seen. And he had seen more than his fair share of erotic things in his life. He only _hoped_ the rest of the photos were as hot as that one.

He flipped to the next photo and was not disappointed. Wally was in essentially the same pose, but he had taken his hand off his hip and now had it wrapped around his cock. In the next photo, he had his head tilted back to expose his pale neck, and an expression of rapture was on his face. Then, there were several consecutive shots of him palming his cock, and Dick could tell based on his facial expression that Wally’s nervousness had started to fade during that point in the photoshoot. He slipped his hand beneath his underwear and gave his cock a firm squeeze. It was _so_ sexy to see Wally get lost in the pleasure; not that he had ever been reserved around Dick, far from it – but having these moments forever immortalized in the form of a photo was a true gift.

A part of him he felt even jealous. Jason could see this sight sooner. Yes, he realized that this was the only reason he could look at these photos now, but a part of his brain, the part that loved biting on Wally's neck hard enough to leave bruises, the part that always told him to cum inside the redhead, mark him up, make him his, that part of his brain was extremely possessive. Sometimes dangerously so. And that part of him didn't want to share this look with anyone.

His hand slipped into his briefs, grabbing is half hard length and stroking it a few times, letting himself get lost in the feeling. He put the photos on the bed, so he could put aside the current photo and take a look at the next one.

Wally was sitting now, his spread legs giving a beautiful sight as his thumb was rubbing the head of his cock and he was teasing his hole with the other.

"Shit," Dick murmured, bucking up into his fist.

Jealousy and possessiveness surged up within him, oddly fueling his lust. The sparkle in Wally's eye sent another jolt of desire through his body. His boy was so playful and loving and just so full of life. He didn't know what could have possibly done to deserve him, but whatever it was, he was glad he did it.

He flipped to the next photo and took in a breath in a hiss. Wally had thrown his head back, one hand wrapped around his cock and one hand slipping downward towards his hole. Dick flipped through the next few photos quickly, the thought of extending his pleasure lost in his desire to watch Wally finger himself open. A moan left his throat, unbidden, as he flipped through and saw his fingers slipping inside himself, a blush on his face and biting his lip in pleasure.

Dick squeezed his cock and gave himself a couple of slow strokes as he stared at the pictures.

Dick's head snapped upwards as he heard a noise coming from the living room, and then he felt a breeze ruffle his hair as the door was thrown open and shut, then all of a sudden his boyfriend was standing at the foot of the bed.

"Hey, babe, I'm home-" Wally froze as he saw the position Dick was in - boxers pushed down his hips, hand squeezing his cock, blush on his cheeks, pictures of Wally scattered around him.

"Well, hell-o," Wally said teasingly, his eyes blowing wide at the state his boyfriend was in.

Dick wanted to say something - an excuse or some kind of explanation for the embarrassingly obvious situation he was in and that couldn't possibly have been interpreted in any other way, but Wally was faster. Of course, he was faster.

In the blink of an eye the older was on the mattress, kneeling right in front of Dick. Making sure he didn't touch him, Wally leaned forward, his lips almost grazing Dick's. "I missed you, too, handsome," he smiled sweetly, his glance turning downward for a second. "Don't stop on my account. You look _so damn fine_ like this."

Dick smiled shyly, leaning upwards towards the source of heat that was his boyfriend. "Yeah? You like seeing me like this?"

He took in a shaky breath and continued moving his hand, slight shucking sounds filling the room each time he moved his wrist.

"You are so delicious like this, Dick." Wally's eyes were dark and intense, flitting from Dick's eyes to his hand on his cock to the flush on his face. In a blur of movement that sent a pleasant breeze across Dick's skin, he removed all of his clothes and positioned himself back on the bed, cock standing at full attention.

Wally began to fist his own cock, synchronizing his movements with Dick's. "You like the pictures of me fingering myself, hm? You wanna see it in person?"

Dick quietly cursed. Most of the time he dominated their acts in bed, because just as much as he loved doing it, it was something Wally also needed, but hell if he didn't love when his boyfriend took control.

"Yeah," he answered, twisting his wrist just the right way.

Wally grinned and grabbed the bottle of lube from under the bed, spread it on his fingers, parted his legs the same way as he did in the photos, and after a little squirming he could slide his free hand under himself, his fingers wandering between his asscheeks. To add to the scene, Wally let out a wanton moan and shut his eyes while his index finger probed at the entrance.

Dick sat straight up to watch Wally, hand never leaving his cock. Wally was _gorgeous_ like this. He sank down onto the bed, allowing his back to fall onto the soft cotton. His long, muscular legs were parted, a smirk on his face, his hair splayed out on their bed sheets.

The mood in the room went from playful to sultry as Wally slipped a second finger inside himself and his playful charade of fingering himself turned into moans of genuine pleasure. His eyelids fluttered and he twisted his fingers to hit that spot inside of him just as he stroked his cock again, and even Wally was surprised at how loudly he moaned. Half-lidded green eyes, hazy with pleasure, looked up at Dick. He hit that spot again and his back arched off the bed.

Dick watched him in amazement. Just like in the pictures, Wally was losing himself to his own touch. There was something so damn _erotic_ about watching it unfold. A bead of sweat slid from Wally’s temple, down his hairline to rest at the juncture between his neck and shoulders. Dick wanted to lick it.

It was tempting, incredibly tempting, but he also didn't want to break this moment. He barely dared to breathe or blink in fear of missing anything from the show Wally put up for him… _Just for him._

Wally licked his dry lips before biting the bottom one in and carefully spreading his fingers inside him, gently scissoring and loosen himself. God, it felt so good, but only because Dick was staring at him like he wanted to jump on him any moment.

The past few days without his boyfriend was torture. Of course, he didn't always have the time to dwell on it, because he had to fight with weird alien plants on the side of his uncle and Hal, but when they rested or travelled, Wally's thoughts immediately turned to Dick. He was wondering what he must have been doing. Did he think of him too? Wally wanted to think that he did.

Actually, he needed to know.

"Did you think of me?" he breathed, his words ragged and thick with pleasure. "Did you fantasize about this?"

“Yes,” Dick breathed hoarsely. “Every fucking day. Every free minute. God, Walls, you have no idea; I-” his voice cut off as he twisted his wrist in just the right way and let out a moan. “I-I thought about you doing this, about you p-putting on a show and stretching yourself out a-and-“

A moan cut off his words yet again.

Wally snickered and rolled over onto his stomach, withdrawing his fingers from his ass for just a moment before he bent over on hands and knees and stuck them back in. Dick’s breath hitched the sight.

Wally turned his head back slightly to see the expression on Dick’s face. He smirked. “Something wrong, babe?” He slipped his fingers back inside, arching his back to stick his spectacular ass in the air, and he heard Dick moan and begin fisting himself faster.

The sight made Wally's mouth water and his cock hang painfully hard between his legs, but it wasn't every day when he could talk and chase his lover into an orgasm. Not to mention Dick jerking himself off in front of him (or behind him in this case) would now become a permanent part of his spank bank.

He needed to push it more. God, he wanted the man fall apart before him.

"Hmm, you like this? You wanted to see me stretch myself for you? For your cock?" Hearing the wanton moan made Wally grin and rub his face into the bed while he kept fingering himself. "Ngh, Dick... I had one night when I could do this. Imagining it's you, but... nothing is as good as you." A third finger joined, forcing the tight rim to stretch obscenely around them. "Ahh, Dick, so good... I wanna feel you. You wanna feel me?"

Dick had never lost his composure in front of someone else before, and truth be told, there’s nobody else that he would even allow himself to lose his composure around. He was a Bat. He had to play his cards close to his heart; he had to always mask his emotions. But this was Wally. This was HIS Wally, the man he trusted with everything; the first person he told about his secret identity. The man he had been in love with since he was twelve.

The one person in the multiverse who he could lose it all in front of, and not regret a moment of it.

Dick threw his head back and groaned at Wally’s words. “Yes, Wally, _please_ … Please, Wally, I want to feel you…”

Wally continued fucking himself on his fingers, the lube squelching obscenely as he slid them in and out, staring at Dick’s unfiltered reactions in awe. Dick was propped up on his knees, face flushed, eyes wide, panting as he fucked his own hand.

Wally smiled all-too-innocently. “Do you wanna watch me ride you, Dick? Would you like that?”

Dick had to stop his hand and squeeze his member at the base to stop himself from coming, because that teasing sweet voice and the mental image of Wally riding him almost ended him. He was young but damn, if he came now, there was no way he could have what Wally was promising. His chest rose and sank heavily, and that possessive fire inside him burned with a new wave of energy. This gorgeous creature was his and he was ready to do _anything_ for him.

He nodded, slightly growling, that made Wally smirk before he pulled his fingers out of himself with a sigh, then he crawled right in front of Dick, spreading his legs with gentle force.

"Will you fill me up?" Wally whispered, his cheeks having a light shade of red on them as he raised himself up to position himself right above Dick's cock. "Want me to tell you what I wanted to do before I went away with Barry and Hal?"

It took Dick a moment to understand Wally through the haze of lust, and when he finally put the words together, his voice was hoarse and strained. “Yes. Tell me.”

Wally pushed Dick backwards to fall on his back onto the bed and then teasingly lowered himself down, taking Dick’s cock in his hand and rubbing it against his hole. Beautiful moans came from the speedster’s mouth while he maintained eye contact with Dick, an eyebrow cocked teasingly. The way Dick looked up at him was like nothing he had ever seen before. While he was usually the one being dominated, he couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy being the one to take Dick apart piece by piece instead. Seeing him lose his cool was just so damn _erotic_ , and knowing that it was him that was causing those beautiful little sounds coming from the gorgeous man? All the better.

Since he'd missed Dick as much as the other had missed him in the past five days, Wally didn't stretch out the teasing for too long. He carefully touched his hole with the tip of Dick's throbbing, leaking cock, then even more carefully he started sinking down on it.

Both of them gasped from the feeling, which turned into a long moan on Wally's part.

He leaned forward, still working himself down, and began to whisper. "I wish we could have had said goodbye properly. I wish you could have fucked me so sore that I'd feel it even now. I wish... you would have came inside me." He could see the raw, animalistic desire in Dick's eyes growing darker and darker with every word, and it should have been a warning sign, but at this point Wally couldn't stop the words pouring out of him. "I wish you would have plugged me up... So I can really _feel_ you, even if a whole galaxy was between us."

Dick slid his hands up Wally’s legs to rest on his hips. Those words coming from Wally’s mouth coupled with the sensation of Wally slowly sliding down onto his cock made him dizzy. It took everything within him not to cum right then and there. It wasn’t every day Wally talked like this, and even in his lust-hazed brain, he knew he wanted to make it last.

“Yeah? You w-wished I had marked you? You would have liked flying around the galaxy with my cum up your ass, hm?” Dick’s breath hitched as the words fell from his lips, and he pitched his hips upwards slightly. A wicked smirk crossed Wally’s face and he pressed down on Dick’s hips with one strong hand, effectively pinning him.

“Uh-uh, boy wonder. You’re going to let _me_ have the control today.” Slowly to the point of being almost painful, he began to rock his hips slightly to fuck himself against Dick’s aching cock.

He set the pace and even though Dick still held Wally's hips with iron grip, he let him move as he wanted - and Wally did move. After getting used to the thick length inside him, he bounced faster, accepting Dick's cock deeper every time he went down.

Dick kissed Wally eagerly, tangling his tongue against Wally’s, mapping out his mouth. It felt so familiar, so warm, so loving – it was like coming home, even though he hadn’t even been the one off-earth for the past week. They pushed and pulled against each other, communicating what they couldn’t through words - _I love you, I missed you, you’re mine._

Then, the languid, slow kiss turned into something else entirely. Wally pulled back gently to bite Dick’s lower lip, coaxing a gasp from the other man, then plunged into his mouth again to battle his tongue with renewed passion.

Dick was so used to being in control. It felt strange to let go and allow Wally to set the pace, but it was far from unwelcome. Fighting the instinct to grab Wally by the hips and guide him up and down to go harder, faster, he gave Wally’s hips one last squeeze and then lifted his arms to rest behind his head, fully submitting to Wally’s control.

The redhead beamed at Dick upon seeing him cross his arms behind his head and rest on them like a pillow, recognizing the gesture for what it was – trust and surrender.

He threw his head back and groaned. It feels so incredibly _good_ to feel Dick like this again. To connect with him both emotionally and physically again. He felt like an addict who finally got another dose.

When the speedster felt like he could speak without his voice breaking down, he looked at Dick under his long eyelashes, quietly murmuring. "I wanted that, yeah. I wished I could feel your cum dripping down my legs while I run... God, I couldn't stop thinking of it, Dick. I needed you to make me yours so much. I need it now. I need _you_ ," he whined, leaning down to capture the other's lips. As Dick kissed him back with returned fervor, strong hands gripped Wally’s hips hard enough to form bruises. Wally noted this with a jolt of pleasure – he would be able to _see_ the evidence of their lovemaking later.

That was what broke him – hearing Wally pant out ‘I need you’. His last strand of self-control snapped and he felt his orgasm building inside him, slowly at first and then all at once, Wally tearing it out of him as he bounced up and down on Dick’s cock.

His breath hitched the moment he felt Dick squirting inside him, and it made him stop, push himself down as much as possible so the other would be buried inside him completely. His inner muscles kept squeezing and loosening around Dick's cock, milking the last drop of his orgasm out of him.

Then Wally laid down onto his firm chest, hiding his face into Dick's neck, gently nipping at his skin, stroking the abused spots with his tongue. He made soft purring noise every time Dick pushed up a little, making everything shift inside Wally.

"So good... It feels so good," he breathed in awe. Even though his still hard cock was aching between their bodies, it was nice to just rest on top of his lover a bit. "You filling me so good, handsome, ngh..."

As Dick came down from his high, he let out a long, low moan of " _Wally_ " and he laced his fingers through Wally's hair.

Wally's heartbeat was strong and steady, comforting to him, as it drummed against his chest. Wally was here. He was home. He was safe. Gratitude flowed through Dick as he held the man close. "I love you," he murmured.

Then he reached between them and took Wally's aching cock in hand and began to lovingly stroke it, twisting his thumb over the slit expertly.

Wally started shaking on top of him, softly grunting and letting quiet moans escape him. Dick's pace wasn't rushing, he took his time, and even though this climax had been waiting for a week inside the speedster, he didn't mind to take it slow, building it up second by second.

He squeezed his eyes shut but moved his head a little so he could talk.

"I love you, too. This week was awful, I constantly missed you and Hal made fun of me," Wally whined.

Dick continued stroking the speedster slowly, taking the cue that Wally wanted to take his time. Affection for the speedster filled him upon hearing his whiny tone. "You're adorable," Dick chuckled. "What did Hal say to you?"

A particularly smart twist of Dick's hand left Wally trembling, and his voice was veiled when he answered.

"He said he didn't know this is how the future Mrs. Grayson would look," the redhead pouted. "And how you-- _ohh_ shit... How you can let me out of the house looking like that. There is nothing wrong with my uniform," he added, and he tried to sound offended but the pleasure ingrained into his tone.

Watching his boyfriend blush and whine was possibly the cutest thing he had ever seen. He could practically see the scene playing out in his head -- Hal smirking at Wally, poking fun at him until he turns that particularly magnificent shade of puce that he reverts to whenever he is embarrassed.

Dick chuckled warmly. "I like your uniform, but we can have Alfred design you another if you wish. Possibly something red," he says with a grin. "And you don't have to go by Mrs. Grayson - I think Mr. Grayson-West should do just fine."

He smirked as Wally groaned when Dick did that _thing_ with his hand again.

He also seemed to get closer to the edge, because for time to time he pushed his hips forward in little unwitting grinds which was almost meaningless since his cock was in the grip of his boyfriend and basically he only could get some friction between his balls and Dick's thigh. It was maddening and intoxicating.

Wally forced himself to raise his head so he could look at Dick with half lidded eyes. "Would you like that?" he murmured, his fingers digging into Dick's shoulders. "If I took your name? Everyone would know I'm absolutely yours."

Dick felt his cock half-hardening again at his words. _His_ Wally. He smiled at him. "I would love it."

He continued stroking Wally, speeding up his movements steadily, and slipped his other hand behind Wally to start fingering his hole. "You're mine, baby boy. All mine," he murmured. Staring into Wally's eyes as he drew closer and closer to his orgasm was intoxicating.

Wally was so beautiful. SO beautiful. He was handsome, of course, but in moments like these when Wally's head is thrown back and a flush paints his cheeks and his shining green eyes are sliding out of focus? Yeah. Beautiful.

"Mhmm, I'd... I'd love it, too," he gasped between two waves of pleasure. Dick pushed another finger to the previous one, and it pressed a full moan out of Wally. "God, I just... I'm almost..."

Dick readjusted his fingers inside Wally and began to slowly thrust them in and out, searching for that sweet spot inside him. He purred out, "You almost what, baby boy?"

Wally remembered the rules, he knew Dick expected him to answer when he asked him something like this, but it was damn hard to form words of the emotional mess inside him. After being apart for almost a whole week, having Dick so close and intimate to him was overwhelming, and he couldn't focus - and honestly, he didn't really want to.

He shook his head and pushed back onto the firmly moving fingers that made drops of precum rolling down from the top of his cock.

Dick thrust his fingers in and out in rhythm with his strokes, murmuring praises - "You're my baby boy. You're my good boy. Oh god Wally, you feel so good clenching around me... so warm, so tight... such a good boy. Tell me how it feels, Wally. Be a good boy for me."

These were the magic words - _be a good boy for me_. Wally whimpered and shuddered, the rational part of his brain slowly shutting down as Dick kept fingering him, harder and deeper every second.

The need to be good for his lover overwrote every other instinct in him.

"It f-feels good... I'm-- ungh, when you touch that spot..." Another shudder shook his body, and Dick hissed from how Wally's nails sank into his flesh. "I need more... Dick, I feel so loose, please," he groaned.

"You've been so good, Wally, so good... I will _always_ give you what you need," Dick murmured, and inserted another finger into his ass. "How does that feel, baby boy? Hm? Is that better?"

The way Wally's jaw clenched and a shaking breath left his mouth and the shadow of ecstasy flashing in his eyes told Dick what he needed to know: Wally started to sink into that state where he gave all his control to the younger.

Wally bit his bottom lip and made a long wailing nose. "It’s better... Thank you, daddy. Thank you." His leaned down, pressing his face into Dick's chest, not even realizing that his tongue lashed out to lick on the sweaty skin. "So good, daddy, you are so good to me, ahhh... I want you to fuck me."

Dick's cock had gone back to fully erect and he eagerly complied, lifting Wally up gently to press the head in the crack of his ass. "I love you, Wally," he murmured. "You're so good, baby boy. So good. Keep telling daddy how good you feel." He continued stroking him, leaning up to kiss the top of his head as Wally licked at his chest.

It was just perfect and everything the speedster desperately needed that moment.

He knew that they couldn't spend every day together, because they had their own lives, families, friends, and being superheroes definitely consumed plenty of time, but... but this week without Dick, on a completely different planet in a completely different solar system... It wasn't only his body that awfully missed the other.

He sighed, pushing against Dick and trying to get him to slide into him with his cock finally, because his fingers had their limits unfortunately, and gathered the rest of his self-control. He didn't want to come, not yet. "I love you, too... so much. So much, I... I want... I need you to _fuck me_ , but I also... God, I want to make love to you." Dick squeezed his member that made Wally gasps, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

Dick smiled brilliantly up at him and pulled his fingers out of Wally, then pulled him down for a searing kiss. He lapped at Wally's tongue and when he pulled his mouth off of him with a _pop_ , he stared into Wally's brilliant green eyes. "You asked so nicely, baby boy. Daddy's going to reward you."

He pressed the head of his cock into Wally's ass and pushed past the first ring of muscle, coaxing a wanton moan from the other boy. "Easy, baby boy; take it nice and slow," he instructed. "Good job, Wally. You're my good boy."

Whimpering and swallowing the air in big breaths from all the compliments and being penetrated so deliciously slowly, Wally closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being slowly filled up. He was prepared properly so it didn't hurt at all, but the stretching was nice and Dick could get deeper like this than with his fingers only.

As he bottomed out in him, it left Wally shaking and murmuring into Dick's drying saliva covered chest as the younger run his fingers through his messy hair. Wally smiled.

He kissed up his neck and squeezed his ass with one hand while still fisting his cock with the other. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Wally clench around him. Gods, the man felt _so_ good clenched around his cock. Tight, wet, and warm. He was determined to last long enough to make Wally cum. Twice. Wally had been so good for him, and he wanted to show him just how much he had missed him.

Being away from him had been difficult - not only because his body had started to crave him, but because he was worried about him. He could handle his own, of course; Dick had spent years in the field with him. He knew he was more than capable. It wasn't about that. But when they were in the field together, he could at least look back and see him, or hear him over the comm link. But for the past week? Nothing. Radio silence. He had been worried. He wanted to show Wally just how much he had missed him.

"You can move, daddy," Wally suddenly whispered. Dick had been so lost in his reverie that he had zoned out momentarily. He snapped back into action.

"You've been such a good boy, Wally. Do you want my cock? Hm? Tell daddy you want his cock and you can have it," he teased, licking a stripe up the side of his sweat-slicked face.

His plan must have worked, because Wally made those familiar, little whining moans he always did when he started to get overwhelmed, when Dick pushed him just in the right direction with the right force, and he basically melted on the top of him.

Yet, he didn't say anything, and it could be either because his attention wandered under the cloud of pleasure or he felt embarrassed. Didn't really matter, Dick's grip on his asscheeks tightened and his teeth sank into his neck to nudge him.

"Ahhh, yes, I want it... Please, I want it," he cried out, his voice and face equally a mess. "Please, daddy, just... Just use me as you want, daddy, _please_..."

Hearing Wally beg made Dick’s eyes roll back. There was something about seeing Wally submit so completely, and the level of trust and love in his eyes… it made him melt, every time.

He pulled Wally down for a chaste kiss, staring into his shining green eyes, then gripped Wally’s hips with both hands and rolled them over to reverse their positions with Dick still inside him. A sudden groan was forced from Wally as Dick slid even deeper inside of him, the new angle allowing for even better access. He threw Wally’s legs over his shoulders and began to piston himself against Wally’s sweet spot, murmuring small encouragements – “I love you, Wally. You’re the love of my life. You’re mine, mine, mine, _all mine_ …”

Wally opened his mouth, his face overcome with emotion, and he wrapped his arms around Dick's neck right before he ejaculated between their bodies with a cry.

He was shaking, but when the other made a poor attempt at slowing down a little, Wally tightened his grip and groaned. "N-no, don't stop, please..."

Dick didn't argue - and he picked up the previous rhythm again, making Wally moan and eventually scream in his arms, beneath him. The position made Wally's waist throb, the muscles in his legs were on fire and he wasn't sure the amount of air he could suck in between two thrusts was enough, but it felt _perfect_. Everything felt perfect, and it slowly pulled him apart in the best ways. He also felt something wet on his face, but he wasn't able to tell that whether it was Dick's sweat or his own tears.

"I love you so much," he sobbed into Dick's neck, the words not quite intelligible.

Feeling Wally's warm, sticky fluid squirting between them was absolutely obscene, and Dick loved it. He groaned as Wally unconsciously met his thrusts, his muscles squeezing around Dick's cock, and he looked down to see Wally cumming a second time as he screamed out in pleasure.

Dick knew that if he looked at Wally's blissed-out face, he would lose it, but he couldn't help himself. His eyes flit automatically up to his gorgeous expression, his messy hair, his eyes squeezed shut with tears of pleasure dripping down his face – and he fell apart all over again. White hot pleasure flooded his senses as his orgasm ripped through his body. Wally whimpered, throat raw, as he felt Dick cum inside of him; he strengthened his hold on Dick's shoulders and Dick rode out his orgasm, and collapsed.

He honestly tried to not let all of his weight fall onto Wally, but the redhead held him so tightly that he didn't have a chance. The only thing he could do was releasing the slender legs before collapsing so Wally could lower them onto the bed. His arms on the other hand were still wrapped tightly around the younger, his face lost between Dick's shoulder and neck.

It took several long minutes for both of them to come off from their rapture, and as Dick slid next to Wally onto the bed, the redhead's hands clamped around him even more. It made him chuckle.

Wally whimpered. "Don't make me let you go..."

"Never," he murmured in response, wrapping his arms around the man in return. "I will always be here to hold you. For the rest of our lives. I'm yours."

Wally whimpered weakly and buried his face further in Dick's warmth. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dick pressed a kiss to Wally's temple.

They fell into blissful sleep in each other’s arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave us some love in the form of a comment if you liked it! <3


End file.
